The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved shackle for use in limiting the movement of an end of a leaf spring in a wheeled vehicle and to a vehicle employing such shackles to mount the front ends of leaf springs which are attached to the front axle of the vehicle.
Virtually everyone is familiar with the fact that various types of motor vehicles are commonly constructed so as to utilize leaf springs to connect an axle of such a vehicle to the chassis or frame of the vehicle. Such springs are normally used to take up or absorb rapid up and down movement of wheels carried by such an axle caused by road conditions or the like in an effort to a tempt to avoid excessive vibrations or shocks being transmitted to the vehicle body. For reasons which are unimportant to an understanding of the present invention torsion bars or coil or leaf springs have been commonly used in conjunction with the front wheels of a vehicle.
In those cases where leaf springs are employed in connecting the front wheels of a vehicle to a vehicle chassis or frame, the springs are normally connected to the front end of the vehicle frame or chassis through the use of shackles so that these springs extend rearwardly generally beneath and along the sides of the frame or chassis. In such constructions, pivots are commonly used to connect the rear or back ends of the springs directly to the chassis. Other pivots are employed at tops of the shackles to connect them to the chassis or frame and further pivots are employed at the bottoms of the shackles to connect them to the springs. The front axle used with springs held in this mannr is normally connected to these springs intermediate to their ends. The front wheels of the vehicle are, of course, carried by the ends of the axle in this type of mechanism.
Vehicles constructed with their front wheels connected to the frame or chassis in the manner indicated in the preceding paragraph are unquestionably utilitarian. Unfortunately, however, a problem has been encountered with vehicles constructed in the noted manner that are specially adapted for so called "off-road" use. Such vehicles are expected to be used under road and ground conditions which are relatively detrimental to such vehicles. The problem involves the fact that the leaf springs employed in such vehicles have been known onto break or bend generally between the rear ends of such springs and the locations where axles are attached to such springs.